The invention relates to a drive system with a drive chain guided over a sprocket, the sprocket having a sequence of teeth arranged on its circumference and which is composed of a succession of chain links, wherein each chain link is composed of at least two link plates that are arranged parallel to one another and connected to one another by means of link pins that engage through associate openings and the teeth of the sprocket engage in the intermediate spaces existing between the link plates and defined by the link pins.
A drive chain formed for such a drive system in cooperation with a sprocket as a plate link chain is known from DE 42 33 552 A1. In this connection, the individual chain links connected directly to one another via the link pins, respectively, comprise two outer plates or two correspondingly arranged inner plates arranged parallel to one another. In the chain links, respectively, intermediate spaces are formed that are defined by the link plates on the one hand and the link pins on the other hand, such that the teeth formed on the sprocket engage during circulation of the drive chain over the sprocket, respectively, in the above-noted intermediate spaces and carry with it the drive chain.
With these types of drive systems, however, the problem occurs that with increasing operation, a wear-related lengthening of the drive chain with an increase of its spacing occurs. With this type of drive system, eventually restraint of the individual teeth of the sprockets in the intermediate spaces of the chain links can occur, so that in this manner, the wear on the chain links as well as on the teeth of the sprocket is increased.